


i am...best dog

by itsmyusualphannie (itsmyusualday)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Get a Dog, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Or: Dan and Phil have a dog already, POV Animal, Slice of Life, what else can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyusualday/pseuds/itsmyusualphannie
Summary: “Good girl,” Dan cooed at her. “Yes, you are. You’re the best girl.”Susan vibrated with happiness. She WAS the best girl.





	i am...best dog

**Author's Note:**

> as if they would name their dog anything BUT susan

“Susan!” The call echoed throughout the room, faint but distinctive. Someone was looking for her.

Snuffling, she dug herself further under the couch, wriggling frantically to disappear as far as possible. The slats of the couch dug into her back, uncomfortable but not enough to hurt. Dust _poof_ed around her paws, drifting up into her face. She sneezed, but it was too tiny to be heard beyond her hiding place.

Feet thudded against the floor as someone made their way into this room. The voice called again, louder this time. “Susan! Where the hell are you, you dork?”

She could feel her tail wagging involuntarily, her body beginning to squirm with excitement. The sharp smell of cologne drifted to her and she quivered, barely restraining herself from throwing herself out from under the couch. That smell meant that they were going out...but she was playing a game!

“Susa-a-a-an,” came a sing-song call as a different person entered the room. They stopped by the first person. “Come on out, girl.”

“You want to go outside?” the first person offered. She could hear the leash jingling in his hand. Her tail thudded against the underside of the couch above her, paws twitching with the effort to remain still.

There was a pause, and then the first person tried again, “Want a treat?”

_ Woof! _An excited bark escaped her before she could help it. Oh yes, she wanted a treat. She always wanted a treat.

A face appeared before her, squished against the carpet and dark, knowing eyes peering at her underneath the couch. “Well, hello there. What are you doing down here?”

She scrabbled forward, nails scraping against the carpet in her urgency. The person pulled back just as she emerged, but she threw herself forward onto him and leapt up toward his face, showering him with frantic licks. He laughed, attempting to scold her, but instead pulled her closer and gave her the head scratches that she definitely deserved.

“Good girl,” was cooed at her. “Yes, you are. You’re the best girl.”

She vibrated with happiness. She _was _the best girl.

“Okay, Dan,” came a voice from the second person. He was standing a few feet away, a phone held in one hand and aimed at both of them. He was grinning behind it, gaze fixed on them instead of the device. “Come on, let’s go. We’re heading to the park now.”

“Wait, a treat. Here.” The petting stopped, but a treat was proffered a moment later. She practically inhaled it, and then bounced around his knees for a moment, begging for more. When no more came, she hurled herself at the phone-holder in order to receive her share of petting from him as well.

It took a few more minutes of solid head-rubbing and ear-scritching for her to be satisfied. Finally, she let the leash be clipped to her collar and pranced beside them both on the way to the door. They both smelled like they were going somewhere nice - she had heard _park_, which meant outside, but maybe a food place too. She was eager to get going now, assured that she would likely get a few scraps dropped to her.

“Oh my god, Phil, did you post that to your story?” she heard above her.

A laugh. “Yes! I captioned it ‘Attack of the mighty Susan.’ What do you think?”

Hearing her name, she barked up at them. She received a head pat in acknowledgement. “I think you’re a dork. And I smell like dog now.”

“Yeah, well.” Keys jingled. “It was too cute not to post.”

_ Woof_, she agreed.

The door opened and she trotted out, waiting for it to be closed and locked behind all of them. Once everything was settled, and she had gotten a few more head rubs, they set off.

_ It’s going to be a good day_, Susan decided.


End file.
